


2014!Dean and Dean's Night

by GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki/pseuds/GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a military fetish. 2014!Dean doesn't mind helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2014!Dean and Dean's Night

I lay there beneath him. Me? The Dean of the future is atop me, biting me roughly, arousing me with his body in mine. But I'm Dean, Dean of the past. He's plunging in and out of me, his thigh holster hitting my hip as he conquers my body. This is wrong, but why does it feel so good? I'm fucking myself and it's kinky. The force of his thrusts bruises me and I can't help but scream our name. He feels perfect, like we're meant to be and if that isn't wrong then I don't know what is. I scream our name again as I come, feeling him fill me up with our hot come.


End file.
